Linka y Robba, amigas por siempre
by eltioRob95
Summary: Two-Shot, Linka loud es invitada al baile de Sadie Hawkins por un chico nuevo en la escuela, despertando los celos iracundos de cierta chica pelinegra fujoshi interdimensional. (Version genderbent del fic "Un chico, diez chicas y Rob")
1. Chapter 1

**Disfruten de esta pequeña historia , ya que me gustó mucho que a AugustoSpiller se le ocurriera hacer una versión genderbent de Alexander y Dimitri, personajes de Montanahatsune92, que decidí hacer lo mismo con mi OC, a ver qué tal me va. aunque la versión femenina de Rob tecnicamente ya apareció en "Star vs las fuerzas de Rob" capítulo 12"**

* * *

 **Robba y Linka, amigas por siempre.**

Una mañana como cualquier otra en la casa Loud, el sol comenzaba a alumbrar , el pasillo por ahora calmo y en silencio, pues en unos minutos el ambiente cambiará de un modo radical, una de las puertas de gran pasillo se abrió con cautela, el habitante de aquella habitación no contó con que todos ya se habían despertado y tenían la misma intención.

-¡Carrera hasta el baño!- gritó uno de los chicos, el resto dio un grito de guerra. Todos los diez varones de la casa corrían y se empujaban entre ellos, hasta que finalmente el que tenía más destreza en las carreras, Lynn loud Jr fue el primero en entrar.

-¡Maldita sea Lynn!- Gritó Loki, El mayor de todos.

-Jaja perdedores idiotas!- se burlaba el Loud deportista desde el baño.

Todos con mal humor, ojeras en el rostro, refunfuñando se dignaron a formar fila y esperar.

-Buenos días hermanos- saludó una encantadora niña, la única mujer de la familia (descartando a la madre) de larga cabellera blanca, de bellos ojos, con una sonrisa que iluminaba los días, Linka loud.

-Buenos días Linka- saludaron todos sin emoción.

Linka no tenía que lidiar con ese problema de llegar primero al baño y asearse para el resto del día, la peliblanca se levantaba temprano mucho antes que ellos para disfrutar de una lucha mañanera, aunque todos sus hermanos estaban presentes en la fila, faltaba alguien más. Linka negó con la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

-Ella no ha despertado ¿no es así?-

Los hermanos negaron en respuesta.

-Supongo que tengo que ir a despertarla?-

Los hermanos asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras que Linka suspiró.

-Bien, ya bajo-

La peliblanca bajó las escaleras, en dirección , hacia el lugar de la casa a donde ningún Loud se atrevía a ir a menos que hubiera apagones, o fuertes tormentas eléctricas, el sótano.

Sin ningún tipo de miedo, Linka entró al Sótano, al bajar hacia ese lugar, llamó a la… "Huesped"

-Robba, es hora de que te levantes, te preparé tu desayuno, son hotcakes y tocino , con jugo de naranja, como a ti te gustan-

Las sabanas de la mencionada se removieron revelando a una soñolienta chica, tenía una larga cabellera negra, como una melena, despeinada, era casi tan bella como la peliblanca, pero su actitud y forma de ser dejaba mucho que desear. Su nombre era Robba, ella dio una gran bostezo antes de hablar.

-Que onda Linkita- se voltea hacia los lectores –Oh hola lectores, un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Robba, y si, como ya saben, soy el clon de Rob, en versión femenina, a diferencia de él, yo sólo voy a dimensiones Genderbent de las series, Mis gustos son casi los mismos como los del Rob original, también soy una desquiciada desadaptada, una maldita, como quieran llamarme, igual que él, tengo muchos husbandos en mi lista de personajes favoritos, entre ellos, Loki y Lane, a quienes violaría como una bestia… Raawwwr hehehe (sonrisa yandere) soy una fujoshi, o sea que a parte del alcohol el yaoi también es mi adicción, vamos, a qué fangirl no se le moja al ver dos chicos lindos haciendo cosas rikolinas?-

-¿Con quien hablas?- preguntó Linka.

-Con ellos- respondió la pelinegra apuntando a los lectores.

-Oh-

-Linka y yo somos buenas amigas, soy como una hermana para ella, admito que a veces la meto en enormes y desmadrosos lios, siempre la pasamos bien ¿o no Linka?

-A veces-

-que maldita, bien vayamos a desayunar, mi estomago ruge tan fuerte que pareciera que tengo a Chewbaca en mi interior-

-Emm Robba

-¿Si Linka?

-No vas a subir así o si? Mis hermanos se podrían incomodar-

-¿Ah?- dijo la pelinegra confundida, hasta que notó a qué se refería, estaba en paños menores. Sostén azul puesto y bragas del mismo color

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Es verdad! ¿¡Dónde carajos está mi ropa!?-

La chica interdimensional rápidamente fue hacia debajo de las escaleras, donde tiraba su camisa azul y falda blanca cada vez que iba a dormir.

"Esta bien, aunque considero asquerosamente atractivos a los brutos hermanos de Linka, no les daré el gusto que me vean en interiores, o crearía un mar de hemorragia nasal supermamona… y ahora… Maldita sea..."

Los minutos habían pasado y todos los hermanos Loud habían utilizado el baño, cada uno salía de sus habitaciones listos para desayunar y posteriormente ir a la escuela, Loki fue el primero en bajar.

-Literalmente ¿e Loni?-

El mencionado chico loud modista choca con la pared.

-Cielos Loki, ¿Quién movió la puerta?

-¡estoy listo hermanos!- exclamaba Luke eufórico y tocando su guitarra a todo volumen. Junto con Lane quien llevaba a su títere, la señora cocos.

El chico deportista Lynn loud practicaba con su balón al caminar.

-Uno, dos, tres-

Detrás suyo salía su compañero de cuarto, el chico gótico y tétrico de la familia, Lars loud.

-Suspiro.

Los gemelos también estaban listos para iniciar el día, pero de nuevo estaban con otro de sus típicos pleitos.

-Oye Lexx, deja de tocarme con tu kart o tendrás una rana bajo el pantalón-

-Tócame con esa cosa repugnante y te acusaré-

-Ahora verás!-

-MAMÁAAA!-

Los pequeños rubios formaron una bola de humo, rompiéndose la jeta el uno al otro, hasta que la voz de su hermano menor genio los distrae.

-Oigan Cromañones, disminuyan su cacofonía pare que nuestro hermano recargue su periodo de conciencia-

Los gemelos se mostraron confundidos. ( al unísono)

-¿Eh? Habla claro Levi-

*Suspiro*cierren la boca para que el pequeño Lion pueda dormir!-

-¡Muy bien, depravados! – habló Robba en tono molesta ,mientras los chicos le prestaban atención.

-tenía 10 sostenes guardados entre mi ropa ¿Quién de ustedes idiotas tomó mi sostén sin mi puto consentimiento?-

-Hablas de ESTE sostén? - decía el pequeño amante del lodo, quien agitaba el sostén de forma burlona como una bandera.

-Mis ranas necesitaban un columpio improvisado ¿algún problema?-

Robba lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pequeño pedazo de….-

La chica interdimensional se abalanzó sobre él, pero Leif fue más rápido y saltó sobre su cabeza, hacia el ducto de ventilación, la pelinegra saltó en su persecución.

-¿Te pensas que metiéndote ahí te vas a librar de mí mocoso? ¡Puedo entrar hasta por el ojo de una cerradura! ¡No me dicen la feminazi certificada por nada! - exclamó la chica antes de escabullirse en el ducto para perseguir a Leif.

Luego de reírse un rato por la divertida escena de Robba persiguiendo a Leif, los hermanos bajaron con tranquilidad, sabían que la pelinegra no le daría daño a Leif, quizás le propine unos coscorrones pero nunca pasa de ahí.

Una todos en la mesa, la peliblanca sirvió el desayuno a cada uno de sus hermanos.

-Ya esta todo preparado, para mis queridos hermanos, wafles para Loki y Loni-

-Gracias Linkita

-Gracias-

-… puré de papas para Lion, espinacas procesadas para Levi-

-Poo poo!

-muchas gracias unidad fraternal femenina-

-…Pan tostado con mantequilla para Lynn, Leche amarga para Lars-

(unisono) gracias Linka.

-Para mis otros queridos hermanos, comediante y rockero, tocino y hotcakes-

-Excelente!

-gracias hermana-

-Huevo frito para los gemelos – la chica albina notó que solo estaba el pequeño príncipe -¿Dónde está Leif? Esperen, no me digan, se metió con la ropa de Robba ¿verdad?-

-Si, de seguro la loca ya lo atrapó, ya aparecerá en cualquier momento de forma inesperada como lo suele hacer Lars- dijo Luke loud.

-Hey Linka he notado que en la escuela faltan pocos días para el baile de Sadie hawkings, ya pensaste a quien llevarás este año?- preguntó el modista, provocando que Linka quedara en shock, mientras que sus hermanos escupían lo que bebían.

-¡Loni!-

-¿Qué? dije algo malo?-

-Sólo espero que ella no lo haya oído-

-claro que lo oí perros ¿Qué pensaron?-

-AAAHHH!

Como si la hubieran invocado, la chica pelinegra aparecío de la nada en medio de la mesa sorprendiendo a todos. Leif apareció detrás de ellos con enorme chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de la chica interdimensional.

-Aww El baile de Sadie Hawkins , debo decir que es mi evento favorito de la escuela- decía Robba con regocijo.

-Un lugar donde puedes aun chico o una chica solitaria de forma tierna para luego ver y disfrutar como sus sueños y esperanzas de tener pareja de baile son APLASTADAS, ULTRAJADAS, VIOLADAS, MASACRADAS DE FORMA IMPLACABLE Y QUE YO ME PUEDA BURLAR DE ELLO CON DESDÉN *ríe como loca psicópata* AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, junto con Linka claro, Loni se que no eres Einstein pero que pregunta más idiota, sabes bien que desde que el desgraciado de Ronny Andy Santiago se mudó, a Linka ya no le interesan esos bailes incluso rechaza a los que la invitan, yo siempre voy con ella a disfrutar de los corazones rotos para luego ir al salón de videojuegos-

Linka da un suspiro y voltea hacia la cámara.

-Lo que dijo Robba, es cierto, verán, me he sentido un poco triste desde que Ronny Andy se haya tenido que mudar lejos de a Royal woods, no fui la única, Loki también se sintió deprimido cuando su pareja Rebeca alias "Bebe" la hermana mayor de Ronny también se alejó, ahora tienen una relación a distancia, asi que Robba para alegrarme ambas fuimos al baile del año pasado, y eso que yo no quería ir, pero ocurrió, no saben la clase de problemas que causó, subimos a parte superior del techo, con una pajilla y papel masticado ella disparó hacia algunas parejas, lo más divertido fue cuando ella colocó una bomba de harina en el ducto de la escuela, sin que yo lo supiera hasta que explotó, fue tan gracioso ver a todos de blanco , corriendo, gritando, en especial a Cristopher, el pelirrojo idiota que me rechazó y me llamó "Rara", desde entonces Robba y yo siempre vamos al baile a tratar de divertirnos a nuestro modo, pero ella no sabe que esta vez es sera diferente-

-¿y por que será diferente se puede saber Linka?- preguntaba la chica interdimensional quien ya estaba pegada al rostro de Linka y en un abrazo.

-no sé como chingados le haces para tener la piel tan suave, cabrona incestuosa de pelo blanco :3-

Linka rió de forma nerviosa.

-jejeje Emm bien Robba, verás, resulta que esta semana conocí a un chico, y él, el es muy agradable, te encantará, nos conocimos en su primer día de escuela. *suspiro* el es nuevo en Royal Woods, el me invitó al baile, y yo acepté ir con él-

La revelación de Linka para la pelinegra se sintió como un martillazo, un balde de agua, una descarga eléctrica de quinientos mil voltios. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿acaso Linka la iba a cambiar por un chico que acaba de conocer?

La casa Loud entera, literalmente dio un gran salto al escucharse un grito ensordecedor de su interior. Un pequeño temblor en el vecindario de Royal Woods.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Loni sonrió.

-Vaya chicos, creo que Robba lo tomó muy bien-

Todos llevaron sus manotazos a la cara ante su "brillante" comentario.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Jajajaja bien, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la versión rule 63 de Rob, el sorete interdimensional que todos amamos. Este fic será un Two-shot, el primero que escribo, y el primero que escribo sobre Robba, así como Rob es un adicto a las waifus de caricatura, anime , y la rule 34, Robba es Fujoshi, amante de los husbandos. (los hermanos de Linka por ejemplo.)**

 **¿Quién será el misterioso chico que invitó a Linka al baile de Sadie hawkings? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, ya tengo mi cuenta en Deviantart, quería tenerla para recibir el 2020 preparado para las nuevas series animadas del 2020 en adelante, infinity train por ejemplo, así véan mis fanarts, memes, desmotivaciones, minicómics y fancomics de todos mis fanfics y series favoritas de ayer y hoy , nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui se revela quien es el chico que irá con Linka al baila causando los celos de Robba, los fanarts y minicomics de mis fics y personajes pueden verlos en mi Deviantart.**

* * *

 **(dos chicas, diez chicos, jamás lo cambiaría)**

 **Un baile para recordar.**

La noticia fue algo completamente inesperado para ella, no quería creerlo, no podía aceptar que era verdad, incluso se pellizco el hombro derecho variadas veces con la tenaza de herramienta creyendo que a lo mejor se trataba de un sueño y aún estaba dormida, gritó tan fuerte que una parvada de cuervos salió de su boca para sorpresa de todos y desagrado de algunos, su cabeza se infló hasta que literalmente explotó adsurdamente como un globo para luego regenerarse otra y acto seguido desmayarse.

-¡Robba!- exclamó Linka preocupada.

-Aún está viva, la oigo respirar,suspiro- dijo el chico gótico.

-Creo que necesita respiración boca a boca- dedujo Levi.

-Ah no, Yo NO lo voy a hacer- negó el loud rockero luke rotundamente moviendo sus manos.

-La última vez me escupió en la boca sólo para fastidiar, tuve aliento a doritos por dos semanas, no se vale-

-Tengo una mejor idea, el que levante la mano al último le hará el boca a boca- sugirió el pequeño príncipe, Lexx loud.

Rápidamente, todos incluyendo Linka, levantaron sus manos en alto.

-Rayos- dijo Loni – tenía mi smooty, esperen, no será tan malo, besaré a una chica en los labios luego de dos meses!- exclamó el modista entusiasmado, Lexx rodó los ojos.

-No te ilusiones Loni, por que uno, no besarás a una chica, si no a Robba, dos, solo le darás respiración de boca a boca-

-Que no se te olvide darle aire sopenco- aconsejó Loki, luego Lexx se acercó a susurrarle al rubio mayor.

-shh grábalo Loki, espero que Robba escupa en su boca, será tan gracioso-

-¿y que crees que estoy haciendo?- respondió Loki levantando su celular táctil con una sonrisa casi maliciosa.

Los labios de Loni estaban a punto de tocar los de robba, hasta que la pelinegra reaccionó y alejó a Loni.

-Hoy no Adonis- dijo enterrándole un cono de helado en su boca al loud ingenuo, rápidamente se levantó y caminó hacia Linka tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Dime que no es verdad Linkita! Dime que es una broma, una enorme vil y enfermiza broma ¿Cómo es posible que aceptaras ir con un chico? ¿Quién es? ¿lo conozco? ¿Dónde vive? ¿por donde respira? ¿Cuánto mide? ¿Qué es lo que come? ¿de qué maldito color es su ropa interior?-

-¡Robba! Bájame quieres? por favor-

La chica interdimensional notó que tenía a la peliblanca levantada a unos centímetros sobre el suelo, ella la baja en el suelo con cuidado.

-Jejeje lo siento-

Linka dio un suspiro y empezó a relatar lo sucedido, la pelinegra le prestó atención.

-Escucha Robba, esto es lo que pasó, hace unos días este chico a acercó a mi, Clydia y el grupo de amigas, era la primera vez que un chico, dejando de lado a Ronny Andy, que se acercaba a nosotras , dada nuestra reputación de ser… tu sabes… algo locas-

-No dijiste que Jordan chico te había invitado a su fiesta? O sea, no sería la primera vez , si no la segunda , espera ¿es él?-

-No Robba y por favor no interrumpas, en fin, a todas nos agradaba tanto ese chico que nos peleamos por el, ya que yo, clydia, Sasha, Liana y Rossy salían cada una con ese chico, asi es, salió con cada una de nosotras, al ver como arruinábamos nuestra amistad por él, hicimos un pacto, no pelearnos más por un chico, decidimos encararlo y él nos aclaró que sólo buscaba amistad con nosotras, luego de aceptarlo en el grupo, y con el paso de los días, él me invitó al baile de sadie Hawkins, por ser la primera amiga de Royal woods a quien conoció en el autobús y no me pude negar hehehe-

Robba simplemente quedó consternada, se supone que ella y Linka siempre van a pasarla bien en el baile, disfrutar de las fotos, los momentos divertidos, y claro burlarse de los corazones rotos de alguna pobre alma desdichada, aunque en realidad eso último lo hacía la chica interdimensional.

No tenía ningún plan B en caso de que a Linka la invitaran al baile, y a ella nadie la invitado, a excepción del chico Pingrey si había invitado a la pelinegra, pero ella lo rechazó debido que había quedado de siempre ir con Linka., pero ahora ya no le daba mucha importancia a eso, ella cambió su expresión a una de indiferencia y decepción.

-Ah…-

La albina la miró confundida.

-¿a qué te refieres con "Ah"? ¿es "Ah" de está bien o es "Ah" de "me enfadé contigo"?

-Sólo es "Ah" de "me vale" Linka, ahora si me disculpas tengo salir a tomar aire fresco, aquí huele mucho a desodorante barato y axilas-

-¡Oye!- exclamaron sus hermanos ofendidos.

-Espera Robba!- pidió Linka con ojos suplicantes.

-¿No vas a comerte los cupcakes que te preparé?-

-Ooooh, eso, bien- *le arrebata la bandeja*

-Me los guardaré para mas tarde, incestuosa- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa falsa, guardando los cupcakes en su cabellera, dejando la bandeja, vacía arrojándola hacia el lavado de platos de cocina.

-Ahí te ves-

-espero no haberla entristecido- dijo Linka con preocupación hacía su amiga.

Luego de desayunar, Linka y sus hermanos abordaron a Vanzilla para ir a la escuela de Royal Woods. El baile de Sadie Hawkins era el tema en boca de todos los estudiantes, las horas pasaron, Robba esperó pacientemente dentro del casillero de cierta "cuatroojos" la hora del almuerzo, sólo allí conocería a ese chico por quien Linka la había cambiado supuestamente, la chica interdimensional no era conciente de que los celos inundaban su insano juicio.

-Te veo en la cafetería Rossy- dijo Clydia, al abrir su casillero, grande fue su sorpresa y conmoción al encontrar a Robba adentro.

-grita y pondré tus lentes en el baño de niños-

-Maldición Robba!- dijo la chica de color molesta.

-Casi me matas de un susto-

-No tengo tiempo para tus chorradas Mcbride ¿Dónde está Linka?- pregunto en un tono intimidante y serio, Clydia jamás la había escuchado de esa manera, pues Robba era conocida por ser la osada chica de los problemas en Royal Woods, rara vez se enfadaba por algo, pero verla seria y sin emoción alguna jamás.

-E-ella está en la cafetería, bueno, se dirige hacia allá- respondió temblorosa.

-Okey, espero que me hayas dicho la verdad-

La pelinegra se fue por el pasillo hacia la cafetería, Clydia suspiró aliviada, estaba a punto de alertar a Linka por el Wookie talkie , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Robba se lo arrebató y con sus ojos láser, el wolkie talkie se derritió. La pelinegra sonrió maliciosa.

-Sólo en caso de que quieras advertirle a Linka de mi presencia byeeee-

-rayos!-

Una vez que entró a la cafetería, Robba observó alrededor, una niña de cabello blanco jamás sería una aguja en un pajar, tal como se la esperaba, ahí estaba, logró encontrar a la albina conversando a gusto con un chico que nunca había visto, Linka decía la verdad, era un nuevo, este chico a leguas se notaba que era asiático, tenía una camisa con mangas cortas rojas, una estrella roja en el medio, pantalón corto negro, con unas zapatillas deportivas.

Robba entrecerró los ojos hacia aquel nuevo amigo de Linka, se transformó en sombra y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban, apareciendo ante ellos, sorprendiéndolos, especialmente a Linka.

-Oh Robba, si viniste a clase-

-Veo que estás muy a gusto sin tu segunda mejor amiga y hermana ¿cierto Linka?- preguntó con cierto tono de amargura.

-Oh, permíteme presentarlos, Robba, él es Steven, el chico del que te hablé, Steven, ella es Robba, la primera huésped de mi casa-

-Oh hola Robba, un gusto conocerte- saludó el chico ofreciéndole la mano, ignorando la mirada repulsiva que esta le daba.

-Linka me habló mucho de ti, puedo ver que tienes tu vibra muy buena-

*Ojos rojos*

-Mi viiiibra dices?-

-Shh , es un cumplido Robba- le susurró la loud albina.

-Ah claro claro, cómo no saberlo? Bueeeno, ha sido un superleproso placer conocerte Ssssteven *dientes apretados* supongo que debo dejar a los bueeenos PINCHES amigos aquí, a solas-

La pelinegra desapareció con una pequeña explosión de humo, no sin antes, aparecer nuevamente ante Linka y robarle un pedazo de los tres pedazos de pizza del almuerzo que ella tenía.

-me llevo esto, gracias Linkita-

La pelinegra no tenía con quien desahogarse, no podía decir lo que pensaba de aquel chico asiático a Clydia, sabía que la delataría ante Linka, con las otras amigas, tampoco podía decirles a Sasha, Liana y Rossy alias "coloradas inexistentes en el show" como ella las suele llamar, y tal como su contraparte masculina se refiere a Zach, Liam y Rusty, muchos menos a los cabronsones de sus hermanos, por lo que decidió ir con aquel chico gótico de los poemas japoneses para relatar su situación.

-y es por eso, puedes creer que hoy sea el día en que recibí una punzada al corazón?, y eso que mi corazón es oscuro y lleno de mucosidad verde, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que sólo falta que se olvide de mi nombre y me llame Steven, sólo falta que arroje nuestras fotos y las cambie por fotos de ella y Steven, sólo falta que no piense en nada más que Steven, sólo falta que a sus hijos les ponga Steven, qué frustrante , todo es STEVEN! ODIO a ese Steven, me está arrebatando a MI Linka! ¡estoy tan encabronada!-

El chicó gótico con un gran mechón de pelo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, remera púrpura y pantalones oscuros, sólo se dedicaba a escuchar las exageraciones de la infame chica, la miró y levantó una ceja.

-mira ¿No crees que estas exagerando Robba? Linka ama a todos sus amigos y amigas , ella nunca te cambiaría por nadie, pareciera que no la conocieras realmente-

-Vamos Haiku ¿eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir? Yo presiento que Linka ya me cambió, es decir, sólo mírala, está muy a gusto con ese, no sé como Clydia no está preocupada, si me olvidó a mi, también la olvidará a ella-

Haiku suspiró, era claro para él que era imposible razonar con esa chica.

-¿Por qué simplemente no llevas a otra amiga al baile para así tratar de disfrutarlo o arruinarlo tú? Después de todo, podrás estar cerca de Linka ¿me dejas escribir mis poemas tranquilo? Tus problemas sólo son más que aterradores maullidos de gatos negros fatigados-

Un momento de lucidez invadía a la chica pelinegra.

-Claro ¿por qué no pensé en eso?-

agitó la mano del chico gótico con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias Haiku! Eres bueno dando consejos, tú te mereces más a Linka que ese zoquete de Steven, nos vemos!-

Dicho eso, Robba se fue saltando y riendo de manera casi demencial en dirección a la casa Loud, dejando a un Haiku sorprendido y levemente sonrojado por lo último de sus palabras.

Mientras la chica corría saltando y cantando de forma desentonada, un pensamiento la invadió por completo.

-Un momento ¿pero quien tipejos voy a traer? No puede ser Saturnina, está ocupada disque-estudiando, aburridaaaaa, me estoy quedando sin ideas…-

(canto del grillo)

Cri* cri* cri* cri* cri* cri*

-Oooooh, ya sé a quien, Ehehehehehehehe Ahahahahahaha!-

Horas más tarde, la noche había caído, la escuela ya estaba preparada con el decorado perfecto en el lugar donde se desarrollaría el evento más importante de la escuela de Royal Woods, el baile de sadie Hawkins.

La maestra Johnson ya tenía preparada otra rifa para ver quien será el afortunado o afortunada en almorzar con ella en la sala de maestros, igual que en cada año, sólo rogaba que no ocurriera otro desastre como el año pasado.

-Hola maestra Johnson- la maestra se voltea para recibir a uno de sus estudiantes.

-Hola Linka ¿Cómo estas? ¿decidiste venir con una pareja este año?-

Ella sonrió.

-Este año, si-

-¿Y lo conozco?-

-Es el nuevo-

-Hablas de Steven, es un buen partido Linka- dijo la maestra dando un guiño, haciendo que Linka se sonroje.

-S-sólo somos amigos, espero que el ganador de la rifa de este año le sea una buena compañía maestra-

-Yo también lo espero Linka- la maestra voltea hacia el Dj.

-Vamos, pon la música, ya vendrán más chicos y chicas-

El Dj asintió y empezó a poner música electrónica, los minutos pasaron, y ya el lugar ya se estaba llenando de jóvenes, todos los compañeros y conocido de Linka vinieron, sus hermanos no tardaron en aparecer, entre ellos vino Robba, la chica interdimensional mostraba una sonrisa de confianza. A su lado la acompañaba una chica rubia de su misma edad, ella tenía puesta una camisa color naranja, un gorro color verde oscuro y un pantalón color marrón claro.

-Gracias por traerme Robba, espero que la comida aquí sea buena-

-Oh créeme lo será Jenna, igual que esta noche- respondió la pelinegra observando a su alrededor, vió a Linka aproximarse a ella .

-Hey Robba, me sorprende que vinieras, dijiste que no ibas a venir, que te quedarías en la casa a ver la tele-

-Si Linka, pero en realidad, mentí, no me perdería tu baile con el tal Steven sin mi por nada de mundo-

-¿y con quien viniste?- preguntó la peliblanca observando a su acompañante- Ah… ¿Jenna?-

-Oh hola Linka-

-¿¡Trajiste a la hija del alcalde de Royal Woods aquí!?-

-si ¿Qué tiene?-

Aunque no lo parecía, Jenna era hija de gente mas o menos poderosa, la familia del alcalde, su familia, quienes han sido alcaldes de generación en generación, eran queridos por todo Royal Woods, por esa razon siempre seguían en el poder, era más que obvio que Robba en sus viajes al pasado , a distintas épocas, tuvo que ver con eso, y que por ese motivo tenía a Jenna la descendiente, como su amiga.

-No me digas que te molesta Linka?- pregunta ella en tono provocador.

-Claro que no, Jenna es bienvenida siempre, aunque no estudies en esta escuela-

-Gracias Linka-

-Por favor Robba, no la metas en problemas, lo último que quiero es que una familia de políticos municipales estén en conflicto con mi familia, de que de por sí, ya tenemos una especie de mala reputación por los ruidos y gritos. ¿entiendes?-

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Linka, pero…. En el caso de que ese Steven te deja plantada, no dudes en bailar con nosotras-

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

Linka se marchó de vuelta hacia sus amigas.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta!?" te diste cuenta jenna!? ¡Eso en cualquier dimensión significa "púdrete"!-

-Tranquílizate ¿no crees que estás exagerando?-

-No Jenna, no exagero, Sólo espero que Steven realmente no se aparezca, así recuperaré nuestra amistad-

-Hey tú!- la llamó una voz femenina.

-¿Linka? Ah no pará, eres tú Clydia ¿se puede saber qué se te ofrece?-

-Robba, seré sincera contigo, La maestra Johnson me dejó a cargo de la fiesta, yo organizé todo en toda la tarde, no quiero que tú lo conviertas en un desastre ¿entiendes?-

-Siii, lo que digas, no pasará ni madres ¿entiendes? No es que vas a tener un papel protagónico en este fic, no lo tuvo tu versión masculina menos lo tendrás tú-

-¿ah? Y como siempre dices cosas sin sentido-

-Ya , mejor controla que no se beban todo el ponche, que por cierto ya se lo están acabando-

-¿ah?-

Clydia se voltea sorprendida al comprobar que era verdad y no una patraña inventada por Robba, pero no, realmente se estaba acabando el ponche, rápidamente corrió hacia la mesa, hablando por el Walkie talkie.

-Oh rayos ¡Codigo violeta! ¡código violeta! Necesitamos más ponche!-

-Pero qué dramática-

"Nota mental Robba, derrama alcohol en el ponche más tarde, un baile de Sadie hawkins no es un baile sin alcohol"

pensó la pelinegra, mientras su amiga rubia disfrutaba de los bocadillas.

-Hmm qué ricos sándwiches-

-Ven Jenna, tenemos que ir a nuestra torre de vigilancia-

-Uh ¿y donde está eso Robba?

-Arriba-

Ambas chicas subieron arriba, todos estaban bailando, algunos con sus respectivas parejas como para fijarse en ellas, quienes subieron a la parte superior del techo del salón de baile, las vigas, el mismo lugar donde Clydia había ayudado a Linka con sus cuatro citas en su primer baile de Sadie Hawkins el año pasado.

-Buenos tiempos- decía Robba para si misma.

Una vez instaladas allí , Jenna estando algo aburrida preguntó:

-¿por qué estamos aquí? No íbamos a bailar y comer los bocadillos, pero lo más importante, comer los bocadillos-

-Jajaja, por eso tengo estos Cupcakes- dijo Robba sacando un cupcake de su cabellera, dejando a su amiga rubia asombrada.

-¿Tenías eso en tu cabello?-

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que puedo guardar en mi enorme cabellera-

-Hmm está rico ¿tu la hiciste?-

-Lo hizo Linka, lástima que estos tal vez sean los últimos que me prepare, ya que me cambió por ese Steven-

-No importa Robba, vinimos aquí a divertirnos ¿o no?-

Robba le dio una sonrisa forzada a su amiga.

-Claaaaro, por supuesto.

La razón real de la chica interdimensinal de haber venido al baile de Sadie Hawkins era para intentar darle celos a Linka, ese era su plan el cual su amiga Jenna no era conciente.

Linka miraba hacia alrededor esperando a que su pareja de baile llegara, se sentía un poco nerviosa al respecto, ya era extraño que Robba se presentara con otra amiga que ella solo conocía por televisión o noticias locales de Royal Woods.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Se volteó para ver a cierto chico asiático.

-Hey Linka-

-Oh Steven, por fin llegas, no es muy prudente hacer esperar a las damas ¿sabes?-

Mientras Linka y Steven hablaban, Jenna pudo ver a la pareja de baile , y avisó a Robba.

-Hey Robba ¿aquel chico no es la pareja de baile de Linka?-

Robba rápidamente se asomó a ver hacia donde su amiga le señalaba, pudo verlos conversando, y Linka riendo, cosa que causó que la pelinegra gruñera como una animal salvaje desatada pero al final sonrió.

-Vaya vaya, parece que la pequeña gonorrea hizo acto de presencia, jejeje lo va a lamentar-

-¿qué Planeas?-

-Tú solo esperame aquí, ya sabes como bajar si quieres más bocadillos-

-Quiero bocadillos ahora-

-Bien cómete este dulce-

-Ehm Robba ¿segura que esto es un dulce? Esta brillando-

\- debe ser un dulce de otra dimensión- dijo Robba sin darle mucha importancia

-pero vamos a bailar las dos ¿no?-

Robba no le prestaba mucha atención a su amiga, sólo observaba con envidia a la feliz pareja. Apretaba los dientes de celos al ver a la chica del plan riendo con el tal Steven.

-jajajaja , es muy divertido estar contigo Steven-

-Si,si Jenna te prometo que bailaremos, como sea, ya vuelvo- dijo la pelinegra antes de convertirse en una bola de humo y aterrizar a velocidad vampiro justo enfrente de la chica albina y el chico asiático, sorprendiéndolos.

-Ahora resulta que cualquier ser vivo en este mísero planeta es divertido ¿no?-

-Oh Robba, estás aquí, mira Steven pudo venir-

-Si, alguien se robó los neumáticos del auto de mi papá, tuve que venir en autobús, es muy extraño-

La pelinegra sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Siiiiiii, bastante extraño-

-Bueno, ya empezó la música podemos ir a bailar Steves-

Linka tomó de la mano al chico asiático y caminaron hacia la pista de baile dejando a la chica interdimensional boquiabierta con cara de "What?"

-¿Es enserio Linka? ¿Steves? Es ridículo ponerle apodos a tus amistades ¿Por qué rayos yo no tengo un apodo? Por cierto voy a buscar a Jen-

Jenna se comió aquel curioso caramelo brilloso, lo extraño es que su estomago comenzó a gruñir de forma tan repentina, y eructó una nube de humo de su boca.

-Eso fue extraño-

La pelinegra se apareció ante ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Jenna, hay que bailar, vamos a demostrarle a Linka que me puedo divertir sin ella -

-Oh , esta bien?-

Ambas chicas bajaron a la pista de baile, la música electrónica estaba a full, Robba solo quería tratar de darle ciertos celos a Linka, pero la tonta no era muy conciente de que a ella misma era quien la carcomían los celos lentamente, , estaban bailando de lo más bien, Robba sacudía el cabello de un lado a otro, Jenna bailaba de la misma forma, aunque no sean bailarinas expertas precisamente sabían improvisar.

De repente Jenna empezó a sentirse mal y se abstuvo de seguir bailando.

-Robba, creo que no me siento bien-

-Sigue bailando, de seguro no es nada, seguro que se te pasará-

-Dudo mucho que sea embarazo-

En efecto no lo era, el caramelo que la rubia se comió tenía un efecto mutágeno.

Fase 1 de la metamorfosis : manchas en la piel.

-Esto no es bueno-

Fase 2: derretimiento.

-¿Hace calor aqui o solo soy yo?-

Fase 3 : transformación completa, y antojo desmedido de comida.

La amiga de Robba se había transformado en un gigantezco monstruo de baba y empezó a devorar toda la comida de las mesas de forma voraz, provocando que el temor de los presentes, ninguna podía huir ya que estaban pegados a la baba esparcida del monstruo por todo el suelo.

-Rayos, y eran mis mejores zapatos- dijo Christopher fastidiado.

-dímelo a mi, estos zapatos me los dio mi padre, me matará cuando los vea cubiertos de esta asquerosidad- dijo Cooks tratando de despegarse.

Los únicos que no se inmutaron por la escena fueron los góticos, Lars y su amigo Haiku , ellos se encontraban en las gradas inspirándose de algún desdichado sin pareja de baile para sus poemas, ahora esta situación distrajo a los góticos durante un momento.

-Suspiro, esto parece algo que no se ve todos los días- opinó Lars.

-Robba siempre se las ingenia para armar un desastre en cada sadie Hawkins de cada año, no me extraña esto, pero admito que el monstruo es nuevo y fascinante-

-Estoy deacuerdo-

Robba seguía bailando y haciendo "perreo" sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Whooo, que buen ritmo maldita sea! es lo que amo de la pinche música , fluye como quiere igual que yo, vaya, finalmente entiendo lo que Luke trataba de decir, dudo que Steven pueda moverse así ¿eh Linka? ¿Linka?-

*De repente la música se cortó*

-Oigan ¿por qué tipejos cortaron la música?-

De repente notó la baba color marrón en el suelo, tomó un pedazo la olió, la lamió y escupió.

-Puaj a esta transformación le falta sal, un momento-

Observó sorprendida al monstruo de baba bebiéndose todo el ponche, vió la gorra que esta tenía en su camisa.

-Jenna? Oh rayos, ese caramelo no era un caramelo común después de todo, la convirtió en monstruo! Hmm tal vez saque una ventaja de esto-

-Bebe, Osita estás bien?- preguntó Loki a su pareja la chica Santiago.

-Si estoy bien, pero no me puedo despegar de esta cosa, mis zapatos están arruinados-

El pequeño príncipe Loud desesperadamente trataba de despegarse, mientras que su gemelo Leif se revolcaba en ella a gusto.

-Yo tampoco me puedo despegar- dijo Linka al lado de Steven, en eso Robba apareció flotando ante ella.

-Vaya, pero qué terrible situación ¿no?-

-Tu estás detrás de esto ¿verdad?- preguntó Loki con fastidio, mientras que la pelinegra se hizo la burra y desentendida.

-Quien ¿yo? Naaaah para nada ¿como crees Lokillo?-

Todos los loud y la chica Santiago levantaron la ceja.

-Ay vamos, solo por que pasa algo fuera de lugar ¿ya es mi pedo?-

-Entonces detén esto- exigió Levi.

-Por qué debería? Esto es un desmadre y yo amo los desmadres, me alimento de Caos ¿Por qué creen que casi nunca como?-

Robba caminó hacia Linka se acercó hacia su rostro.

-Tal vez este gran desastre pudo haberse evitado si cierta albina no hubiese aceptado ir al baile con ALGUIEN, pero bueno, lo genial de ser yo, es que no se necesita música para poder bailar, ver este Sadie Hawkins arder como el azado es mejor-

La pelinegra comenzó a bailar e imitar los pasos del recordado rey del pop.

-Descuida Linka, yo conozco un método de arreglar esto, sólo espero que funcione-

Al escuchar eso la chica interdimensional también encaró al chico asiático.

-¿¡Qué puedes saber tú sobre Jenna!? Yo la conozco desde antes que naciera, hasta sé donde rayos fue concebida!-

Steven sonrió.

-Si, pero aún así debo intentarlo-

Steven saltó hacia la espalda de "Jenna" con unos golpecitos suaves logró calmar y relajar a la bestia, toda la baba esparcida se disipó a su origen que era el enorme monstruo, Sorprendiendo a todos, Steven se ganó los aplausos de todos los presentes, dejando a Robba boquiabierta.

-Pero qué carajos!?-

-Wow como lo hiciste Steven?- dijo Linka asombrada.

-Bueno, mi mamá es masajista, un masaje no es tan fácil como todos piensas, el truco es saber encontrar el punto de estrés-

-Eso si fue grandioso- dijo Lexx

-Eres alguien impresionante bro- dijo Loki igual de asombrado.

-Tienes que enseñarme- pidió el Loud deportista.

Steven sonreía al ver que estaba siendo elogiado por los hermanos de Linka, pero lo que se daba cuenta era que sobre él pesaba una mirada hostil, dientes apretados, puños apretados con fuerza, cabello erizado como una gata rabiosa, enloquecida y consumida enteramente por los celos.

-Basta! Basta! BASTA!-

Todo el salón de baile se sacudió con un solo pisotón de la pelinegra. Robba se acercó volando hacia el chico asiático, cara a cara.

-Estoy encabronadamente cansada de ti Steven-

-Oye, tranquila Robba, te veo un poco tensa ¿no quieres alivianarte con un ponche?- ofreció él.

-¿Un ponche? ¿¡UN PONCHE!?-

todas las puertas y ventanas de la sala se cerraron solas, todo el lugar se tornó de rojo, todos los presentes observaron con asombro y terror a la chica pelinegra quien flotaba en el aire con ojos rojos , parecía aquella película de la chica con poderes telequinéticos pintada de rojo que mataba a todos los invitados del baile.

La uñas de Robba brillaron de un verde fluorecente intenso, con ellos abrió un portal interdimensional y con la otra mano levitó a Steven hacia ella sorprendiendo a Linka, sus amigas y sus hermanos. Robba acercó a Steven al portal.

-Oh cielos pero qué es eso!?- exclamó Steven con temor.

En el portal ese podía una calle con marionetas y monstruos caminando alrededor , Robba pensaba enviar a Steven a la dimensión de Plaza sésamo.

-Oh relájate tarado, no voy a hacerte ningún daño, solo voy a mandarte a otra dimensión- explicó la pelinegra con una sonrisa yandere y un tic en el ojo.

\- es lo menos que puedo hacer para evitar que arruines mi amistad con Linka, eso jamás ocurrirá mientras viva-

-Robba!¡Detente ahora! – gritó Linka molesta.

-Oh, y lo haré Linkita, tan pronto ÉL se vaya de aquí, luego tu y yo volveremos a nuestras pijamadas como si nada y nos reiremos de todo este estúpido asunto-

Con chasquido de dedos Robba hizo aparecer una mesa con té y animales de peluches incluido el bum-bum de la peliblanca.

-No te preocupes Linka- dijo Loki al lado de sus hermanos.

-Nosotros la detendremos-

Lejos de inmutarse o enfadarse como suele hacer, Robba solo los miró con ternura.

-Awww mis husbanditos (voz diabólica) **No se metan!** -

Robba les derramó queso derretido con nachos encima a los hermanos loud atrayendo al monstruo de baba quedando atrapados en la baba gritando. (solo Leif disfrutó eso)

Linka los observó preocupada, pero Robba atrajo su rostro hacia al de ella para que le prestara atención.

-Además Linka, no voy a mandarlo a un horrible lugar-

Sacó un micrófono de su cabellera negra, imitando a una presentadora de tv con vestido rojo.

\- hay buenas playas veraniegas, buenos vecinos y personal de servicio, bueeee., admito que la humedad está cabrona ¿pero donde no lo está en estos días? hahaha-

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, todos nos estábamos tan bien-

-¡Tan bien hasta donde se podía Linkita! Por que tú me abandonaste al elegir ir al baile con ese chico que apenas conoces, en la noche más importante al más grande evento de esta maldita escuela como si yo no te importara para nada!-

-Robba

-yo no sé en que te fallé Linka , solo dímelo, dímelo!-

-Robba

-Acaso es por que a veces te pateo el trasero en los videojuegos?-

-Robba

-Es por que reemplazé el shampoo de tus hermanos con los químicos defectuosos de Levi?-

-Robba

-Ya no te gusta usar mis pechos como almohada cuando dormimos la siesta en el sofá?

-ROBBA!-

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-

-Yo nunca te abandoné, esos celos tuyos te nublaron el juicio! no por tener un nuevo amigo significa que voy a cambiarte, o sea que si tu tienes nueva amiga igual de rebelde osada y respondona que tu ¿entonces ya no somos amigas?-

Robba estaba a punto de responderle a Linka , pero pensó en lo que había dicho la albina, en efecto Linka loud tenía un punto.

-Ehhhhh no puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica-

Robba rió nerviosamente e imitó a la chilindrina

-Ejjé ojjo ujjú , creo que exageré un poquitín ¿no lo crees?-

-Mas bien un montón de poquitines! Steven ¿puedes darnos un momento?-

Pidió Linka mientras que Steven asintió, Robba se puso de rodillas suplicando el perdón de la albina Loud.

-buaaaa perdóname por esto Linka , creo que ahora si la regué y bien feo, es que soy nueva en esto de la amistad , nunca he tenido una verdadera amiga-

"Sabes que aún te estoy oyendo desde el teléfono ¿verdad?"

-¡Cierra la boca Saturnina!-

Linka se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No crees que le debes una disculpa a alguien Robba?-

-¿A tus hermanos por mandarles a Jenna?-

-No

-a todo los presentes del baile por asustarlos con esta escena de celos profundos y de ira?-

-No

-Ehhhhhhhhhh….¿disculparme con Steven?

Linka sonrió y asintió.

-Oh supuesto , vaya coñada, cómo no lo pensé-

-Sencillo, eres Robba-

Con un chasquido de dedos, Robba desapareció el portal e hizo caer a Steven sobre una almoada sano y salvo. En cuanto a los hermanos Loud , les quitó a Jenna de encima y regresó a la hija del alcalde a la normalidad.

Linka abrazó a Steven, Con una mano en su codo derecho, Robba se acercó al chico asiático completamente arrepentida, algo que no era propio de ella.

-Ehmm Steven perdóname por como actué contigo y por casi convertirte en una victima inocente de mis celos e ira ciega profunda, supongo que ahora sabes por qué la gente en Royal Woods me evita a veces-

Finalizó sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Steven sólo dio una media sonrisa, al parecer no le guardaba ningún rencor

-Disculpa aceptada, Descuida, no fue nada, se trató de un malentendido, solo no le digan a mi madre lo que pasó aquí o se pondrá como loca-

-Hecho- respondieron Linka y Robba.

Después de todo ese papelón y desastre, el baile continuó con una última canción lenta, falta poco para que el evento de Sadie Hawkins, Linka y Steven bailaban abrazados, esta vez con la aprobación de la chica pelinegra, ella volteó hacia su amiga rubia.

-Hey Jenna, me quiero disculpar contigo, actué como una perra inmunda de dos pesos y con lápiz labial 69 , solo te utilizé para intentar darle celos a Linka, importándome más mis sentimientos que los tuyos , esta bien si nunca quieres volver a hablarme, lo entiendo-

Sin embargo, Jenna lejos de enfadarse con Robba, más bien le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo.

-No hay nada que perdonar Robba, está bien, yo también me hubiera puesto así, admito que fue divertido todo, incluso cuando me transformé en un enorme monstruo de baba-

-Ehm claro-

Clydia junto con Liana, sasha, Rossy y Channel se acercaron a Robba, ella ya había anticipado que vendrían.

-Bien, si van a burlarse ,esta bien, háganlo, me lo merezco por el desmadre que causé-

-No Robba, es que nos parece increíble ver hasta qué extremo llegaste sólo por que estabas celosa- dijo Clydia.

Robba desvió la mirada con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-No estaba celosa-

-Ni yo he llegado a ese nivel de celos- dijo Channel.

-y eso que armé terribles escenas con las amigas de mis exparejas-

-Jajaja vaya maldita, pero me agradas Channel, Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de tu contraparte masculina, el imbécil de Chandler-

-¿Ah?- dijo la castaña confundida.

La música se cortó por el momento y la maestra Johnson habló por el micrófono.

-Atención todos, es hora de anunciar al ganador o ganadora que cenará conmigo en la sala de maestros-

La maestra sacó un papelito de la caja.

-Y la ganadora es… Robba!-

Clydia quedó boquiabierta, mientras que Rossy arrojó su papel de la rifa al suelo

-Rayos-

-No puede ser- dijo la pelinegra.

\- AJAJAJAJAAA! Gané gané, nacas y perdedoras! :D-

Esa reunión en la sala de maestros con robba a parte del baile sería la más inolvidable, pues sin que se dieran cuenta, la chica pelinegra vertió alcohol en las bebidas , así que si, esa reunión fue la más la alocada, los profesores terminaron borrachos, gritando y bailando, era una suerte que nadie estaría grabando por que eso sería un tremendo escándalo para el comité escolar.

Robba y la maestra Johnson se encontraban en evidente estado de ebriedad,abrazadas una sobre el hombro de la otra.

-Hip… hip… y sabe una cosa Agnesita, a parte del …hip!... entrenador, otra que me cae bien gorda… hip! es esa pelirroja sonriente con ese estúpido peinado atado y …. Hip! su sueter verde, a esa la odio… hip!...

-Hip… hehehe yo también- respondió la maestra, no dándose cuenta de que la chica interdimensional se refería a ella, ambas brindaron

-Shalud!

Horas más tarde, Royal Woods de madrugada…

Una vez que se le pasó el estado de ebriedad, Robba caminó a casa , disfrutando del relajante silencio, bajo la hermosa luz de la luna.

-Vaya, es una noche hermosa, no me extraña que Lars tome aire en los panteones en horario nocturno-

Una voz masculina le habló:

-Vaya vaya Robba, debo decir que diste un buen espectáculo en ese baile de Sadie Hawkins-

Ella lo reconoció al instante, miró hacia un árbol y ahí estaba, sentado en una de las ramas, bebiéndose un soda y un hot dog.

-Vaya, no esperaba este encuentro ¿por qué te tardaste en venir a hablarme? Rob-

-Rob soy shoo piba jajajaja!-

Aterrizó del árbol para estar con su contraparte femenina cara a cara.

-Ah no pará pará pará ¿vos ya me sentiste que te estaba observando?-

-Tu presencia no es tan difícil de detectar, recuerda que soy tú pero femenina-

-Bueno preciosa, sólo vine a ver qué tal te iba con esto de ser como yo y crear desastres ah y parodiar este universo genderbend más que nada, vaya que te superaste hoy-

-Bueno, qué puedo decir Rob, soy tan chingona como tú -

-Jeje me gusta ese optimismo tuyo cabrona, yo no siempre lo tengo, me vale verga todo, asi soy-

-Quería ver que estuvieses bien, desmadrosa pero bien, no quisiera que se repita lo de Linka Nega-

-Maldición Rob! no me menciones a Linka Nega, quieres que me orine del susto!? Aún no me repongo de ese encuentro en el que casi me parten todo y no en el sentido zuculento de la palabra-.

-Esta bien, perdona, comprendo tu miedo, quien no se asusta con bestias así, al menos tú no tienes un monstruo durmiendo en el interior de tu conciencia esperando el menor descuido a que se apodere de ti-

-Por lo menos eso es lo único que no tengo de ti, sería demasiado estresante por no decir molesto-

-Luego veo como me soluciono esa madre, ahora, sólo estoy pensando en ayudar al Lincoln con sus amoríos-

Robba levantó una ceja.

-¿La Ronnie anne de esa dimensión aún no se muda?-

-No, aún está a tiempo peeeero Lincoln dice que no le importa si se va, tengo que hacerlo entrar en razón pronto-

-Suerte con eso, aunque conociéndote sé que no podría-

-No podría terminar muy bien, lo sé pero acepto el pinche riesgo, con tal de ver al incestuoso por una vez, yo soy feliz-

-Bien, suerte con eso wey-

-Gracias Robba, sigue igual de bella desgraciada y pervertida jajaja, y si alguien no le gusta tu forma de ser-

-Los mando a la chingada-

-Ese es el pinche espíritu chica, nos vemos-

Rob abrió un portal interdimensional y se largó de vuelta a la dimensión de Lincoln, Robba negó con la cabeza.

-Ay este men-

A la mañana siguiente….

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Royal Woods, la chica interdimensional salió del sotano para ir a la cocina y robarse algún cupcake reservado, tomó un pedazo de la lazaña del señor Loud y se la comió, al salir se encontró a los hermanos Loud peleando en el sofá.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero sonrió, miró a la cámara.

-hora de romper la 4ta pared ¿Saben? Ahora me doy cuenta de algo, Si Linka está ocupada con viejos o nuevos amigos, entonces yo tendría algo tiempo para mi, y claro seguir troleando a los hermanos torpes de la incestuosa las veces que yo quiera, pero qué se le va hacer, también son mis chicos después de todo-

La pelinegra escuchó a Vanzilla llegar, vió al Lynn sr bajar del vehículo, con la bolsa del supermercado en mano, ella sonrió de forma traviesa y gritó.

-¡Jaja Todos sobre papá cabronsones!-

Loki, Loni, Lynn, Lars, los gemelos y los demás hermanos dejaron pelearse entre ellos y corrieron hacia afuera de la casa a saltar sobre Lynn padre.

-AY no no no ¡chicos!-

Robba cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en el sofá ahora libre, lista para ver el televisor.

-Próxima parada, el canal de anime, hora de ver a mis husbandos y waifus kawaiis :3 –

-Hay lugar para una más?- preguntó Linka sonriendo.

-Para ti pequeña? Siempre-

Linka : Robba

Robba: y Linka

(ambas) –amigas por siempre-

-Jaja sentáte ya canosa-

FIN.

* * *

 **Al fin, Two-shot completado, Espero que se hayan divertido y entendido algunas referencias aquí con esta versión femenina del chico interdimensional Robba, este fue el two-shot debut de Robba, aún no tengo planeado fics futuros para este personaje. Pero al menos saben que esta trolea mucho a los hermanos Loud tal como Rob lo hace con las hermanas de Lincoln.**

 **Por si quieren saber, Robba es un poco más poderosa que Rob.**

 **Jenna es la versión femenina de Jeff el hijo del alcalde, aparecido en el capitulo 6 de "Un chico, diez chicas y Rob"**

 **Aquí solo los personajes niños son versión rule 63, los adultos siguen siendo los mismos.**

 **Personajes gerdenbents.**

 **-Robba (rob)**

 **-Linka (Lincoln)**

 **-Steven (Stella)**

 **-Clydia (Clyde)**

 **-Liana (Liam)**

 **-Sasha (Zach)**

 **-Rossy ( Rusty)**

 **-Channel (Chandler)**

 **-Cooks (Cookie)**

 **-Cristopher ( Cristina)**

 **Ahora tengo que ver como actualizo mis otros fics, saludos a todos!**


End file.
